


With All My Heart

by Shipping_Street



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, NSFW, or rather one of the many variations of the do, they do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Street/pseuds/Shipping_Street
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Jake do the do. You know the drill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With All My Heart

Smoldering eyes, panting breaths, fingertips that tickled up his ribs with the lightness of landing butterflies. Jake breathed out, heavy and hot and content; and Dirk just kept on feeling every inch of his body.  
Dirk had always been a tactile person. Sure, he had a good head on his shoulders, but put screwdriver in his hands and he was 10 times more likely to get shit done. His hands had been his best friends before he had met Jake and Jane and Roxy, and it only followed that they were his best tool in his kinky little box of toys.

His hands wandered everywhere. Sometimes they were little butterfly kisses with his fingertips on Jake’s sensitive sides, others they were the firm squeeze on Jake’s backside that reminded him just what they were here to do. 

That is, to do the sideways tango. Obviously.

Dirk’s hand dipped below Jake’s waistband. The hardness of Dirk’s dick was inversely proportional to how short Jake’s shorts were. Jake knew this, and dressed appropriately for the occasion.

The occasion being that they were going to have a full day of nothing but each other. Time off of work was something neither of them usually got, especially on the same days. So when the chance came to do something like this, it would be a cryin’ shame if they didn’t take advantage of it.

And for an occasion such as this, Jake didn’t even bother with shorts. He completely skipped over pant legs entirely, heading straight towards the sequined pink thong hidden at the back of his drawer for times such as this.

Dirk brought his hands down to palm Jake’s ass, pulling the thin strip of material separating his cheeks to the side. He pressed a finger to Jake’s entrance, not intending to go in, but to massage little circular motions into the muscle.

It did just the trick of getting Jake to moan frustratedly, huffing, “For fuck’s sake, do me already! My dick hurts.”

And Dirk wanted to. Oh, Lord knew that he wanted to whip it out right then and there and give Jake exactly what he was begging for.

Dirk tsked instead. “Patience, babe. Give a man some time to get things right.”

Jake growled, already high strung from foreplay and frustrated from a lack of touch to where he needed it most. 

“What was that?” Dirk’s voice came, lightly mocking. 

“Dirk. I love you, but if you don’t get your hand on my dick this second I will go and do it myself.”

Dirk’s eyebrows shot up, and his first reaction was to do what Jake said. Because, hey, penis in hand was the way to go. Penis in hand was great. And then another idea came to mind.   
“Okay. I’m game. Lemme watch you do it.”

Jake was clearly thrown off balance by that. “Wha-” he spluttered.

“Go to town.”

“Fine! I will!” He grabbed his dick and started pumping furiously, giving himself what Dirk had denied him thus far.

The blond was outright smirking, his orange eyes following Jake’s movements hungrily. They were the eyes of a man who was waiting, though for what Jake had no idea.

Jake’s head tilted back, relieved to finally revel in the pleasure that was steadily bringing him closer to release. 

“Yeah, just like that, babe.” Dirk encouraged, his hands drifting down to his own aching need. He moaned quietly, but Jake was too far into what he was doing to pay attention to such a small detail. He was leaning back so far that laying down probably would have been easier, and the little noises streaming out of his mouth were like the sweetest music to Dirk. 

As the little noises escalated into louder and longer moans, Dirk inched closer to his boyfriend’s dick. 

Gently as he could be in such a situation, he swatted Jake’s hands away just before he could come, and giving the head a good, wet lick.

It proved to be Jake’s undoing. He gave a surprised noise and came messily all over Dirk’s face, the latter being thankful that a particular drop had juuust missed his eye. Dirk licked his lips and sped up the ministrations he was giving himself. His toes curled happily, and a smile worked his way onto his face. 

Jake rolled his head back around to watch Dirk, his face matching Dirk’s pleasured look in gentleness.

His hand wavered over to cover Dirk’s own and help him out, still shaky with aftershocks. 

Dirk made a quiet ‘eep’ noise of surprise, having expected Jake to just sit and watch like he had. His head snapped up to meet Jake’s eyes, and such was the gentleness and adoration that he found there that he lost it.

His own orgasm rippled through him calmly and with about as much a sense of satisfaction as the cat that didn’t just get the cream, but was given an entire saucer by a loving master. Dirk was left panting from the entire thing.

Happy and content, he went to kiss Jake, but the other pulled back giggling. “You’ve still got cum on your face.”

Dirk went red. Oh. Right. He wiped it off with the back of his hand halfheartedly before pouncing on Jake and kissing him anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even like dirkjake oops but here have a porn it is my very first porn wooooo! /throws confetti


End file.
